1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for knitting socks, and particularly to a socks that have little feeling of constriction when worn.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a sock as shown by reference number 1 in FIG. 9 comprises: a tubular knit section 2 that has a foot-insert section 2a and that extends from near the ankle of the foot to the instep and arch of the foot; and a toe section 3 that is connected to the tubular-knit section 2 in a tapering shape and covers the toes, and where particularly, as shown in FIG. 10, this toe section 3 is formed such that it has a tapered shape and such that it has right-left symmetry in the width direction of the foot, and furthermore, as shown in FIG. 11, this toe section 3 comprises a sole section 3a that covers the lower half of the toes, and a instep section 3b that covers the upper half of the toes, and the sole section 3a and instep section 3b are formed into a flat tubular shape and closed on the tip end by knitting them together into a flat shape.
Incidentally, normally the toes are such that the large toe side is long and the small toe side is short.
However, the toe section 3 of the sock described above is formed such that it has right-left symmetry in the width direction of the foot, so after the sock is worn, the large-toe side is stretched and there is extra space on the small-toe side.
Due to this, the phenomenon occurs that there is a feeling of pressure on the large-toe side, and because the large-toe side of the toe section 3 is greatly stretched, the large-toe side soon becomes damaged
On the other hand, when putting the sock 1 on, the foot is inserted from the insert section 2a, and the toes are inserted into the flat toe section 3 and are inserted while stretching the sole section 3a and the instep section 3b in the vertical direction.
Therefore, particularly, the wearer feels a tight fit around the toes in the tapered toe section 3, and after the sock is put on, feels tight constriction around the toes.
Taking this kind of problem into consideration, the object of this invention is to provide a method of knitting socks that make it possible to obtain a sock that particularly loosens the fit in the tapered toe section, and reduces the feeling of constriction after the sock is put on.